Aim For My Heart
by dreamscarred
Summary: Following on from the game Evan introduced in Daddy please the guys decide to spend a day off at the shooting range - and if Evan is good he will get to handle Randy's favourite weapon. NC-17 M/M SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Aim for my heart(1/?)  
><strong>Authors<strong>: dreamscarred and candy_belle  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Randy Orton X Evan Bourne  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> sex, role play (age play), gun play,  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Following on from the game Evan introduced in **Daddy please** the guys decide to spend a day off at the shooting range - and if Evan is good he will get to handle Randy's favourite weapon. While this is a follow on fic you don't have to have read the first one to follow the plot.  
><strong>Beta<strong>: none all mistakes are our own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> We own nothing but we wish we did, all we do is play in a sandbox.

Part 1

"What do you fancy doing tomorrow?" rumbled Randy, absently tracing patterns on Evan's back.

The smaller man was sprawled over him, his face pressed into the crook of Randy's neck his hot breath tickling Randy's skin. Shifting position he nuzzled his face against Randy's shoulder murmuring sleepily, "Something different, something we haven't done."

Randy smiled and, brushing a kiss against the dark hair that was tickling his chin, he bit his lower lip thinking. They were both silent for a few minutes, both of them trying to think of something to do on a rare full day off where neither man had commitments of any sort whatsoever.

Then with a soft hum, Randy suggested, "How about a trip to the shooting range? We've been saying for ages that we should go and unload a few rounds."

"Are you serious?" yawned Evan, pushing up to look down at his lover.

"Why not?" asked Randy.

"No reason," smiled Evan, "I like that idea. I like it a lot." He paused then with his smile morphing into a near vampish grin he asked playfully, "Are you going to teach me how to shoot properly?

"You know how to hold gun," replied Randy, not quite catching the playful note in Evan's voice.

"So?" exclaim Evan softly. Shifting position he sat up and straddled Randy's hips. Resting his hands on Randy's bare chest, he rolled his hips slightly as he pouted, "Maybe I want you to teach me a few things."

Randy blinked slowly then finally catching on, he gave a slow sexual smile and flaring his hands over Evan's hips he rumbled seductively, "Are you suggesting that maybe you need your Daddy to teach you how to behave on a shooting range?"

Evan winked at him then snuggled back down against him, brushing light kisses over his shoulder and collar bone as he did.

Randy wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Shifting position he tilted his head down, smiling as he realised Evan's eyes were almost closed. Sinking back against the pillow he chuckled, "Did I wear you out that much tonight, Puppy?"

Evan didn't really reply he just gave a little mew of agreement snuggling closer to Randy's body. Chuckling Randy carefully rolled them over, so Evan lay under him, the smaller man yawning and blinking sleepily as he did. He opened his mouth to protest but Randy shook his head soothing, "Shh, its okay, I'm just getting you comfy. You fall asleep on me like that you'll end up with a sore back. Again."

He watched as Evan smiled then basically fell asleep in front of him. Watching the smaller man for a moment Randy paused then bending down he stole a kiss from his slumbering lover whispering, "I can't wait for tomorrow to get here...My boy."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Randy stretched out in bed his long limbs slowly waking up as the sun streaming through the window stung his eyes. Patting the mattress Randy's eyes shot open and he turned to the side trying to see why he couldn't find Evan's compact body.

"Now where did my Puppy go?"

He sat up in bed, not overly concerned. It wasn't the first time Evan had got up before him. Grabbing his cigarettes he lit one, relaxing as he enjoyed his substitute for breakfast.

While he was taking his second drag of the cigarette Evan entered the room wearing jeans and a band t-shirt over which he wore an unbutton plaid shirt.

"There's my puppy," rumbled Randy appreciated the view filling his doorway

"Puppy?" Evan turned and looked at Randy on the bed. "Daddy when did we get a puppy?"

Randy's mouth fell open, he hadn't realize they were already starting the role play so early.

"We don't have a puppy," he corrected quickly, "I was just confused, my boy. You looked like someone else dressed like that," he stumbled over his words as he spoke but Evan just threw him a teasing wink.

"Daddy, cigarettes are bad for you," Evan waved his finger, scolding the old man fondly.

"I'm over 19, so its my choice," snapped Randy as he finished it and butted it in the ashtray. "Ready to learn how to use a gun today, boy?"

"Sure am," replied Evan giving him a broad grin.

He gave a little stretch then bouncing over to the bed he sank down beside Randy brushing a very chaste kiss against Randy's cheek before asking innocently, "Are you going to teach me how to handle things properly, Daddy? So I can get my fingering right and learn how to handle a big weapon?"

Evan's words were dripping with sexual innuendo and it was all Randy could do not to grab his lover and pull him back into bed.

Instead he gave a low chuckle and stroking Evan's back, he soothed, "Of course I am. Daddy's gonna you show how to handle everything," He ran his hand up Evan's back, his fingers coming to rest around the muscular neck, as he added, "And if you're a really good boy, Daddy may even let you handle his special weapon as well."

"Really?" asked Evan excited, "You mean you'd really let me touch..." he let his voice fade and dropping his eyes a moment he stared meaningfully at Randy's groin before lifting his eyes and giving Randy a coy look finishing, "…your Smith and Weston?"

"Oh its even more special than that," Randy chuckled lightly.

"Really? What's the gun called? Tell me Daddy," Evan sneakily ran his fingers over Randy's thigh before removing them.

"It's my cold, hard Viper, and believe me it can shoot like nothing else can," Randy licked his lips, really fighting those bodily urges this little discussion was stirring up.

"That sounds so exciting!" Evan bounced off the bed. "I can't wait to make it shoot!"

"I bet you can't," Randy slipped off the bed and started towards his dresser. "Hmmm what to wear?" He wasn't too sure what to select that would allow him to easily shoot his guns with Evan but still be game appropriate at the same time.

Evan saw Randy was struggling to find a Daddy outfit. He knew in his own mind what the older man should wear but since he was just a boy right now he didn't feel right telling Daddy how to dress.

"Evan my boy do you want to pick out Daddy's outfit?" Randy asked sheepishly, blushing somewhat.

Evan gave him a vampish grin and wriggling off the bed, he all but bounced over to the closest. Biting his bottom lip he gave a little hum and then nodded to himself. Wandering to the back of Randy's closet he gave a mischievous chuckle and throwing a wink at Randy, he reached in and pulled out a pair of black chinos. Handing the pants to Randy he turned back hunting through some of the t-shirt before pulling out a deep green polo shirt. Nodding in approval he grinned, "Yep I think you'll look amazing dressed in these."

Randy looked at the outfit. It certainly wasn't an outfit he'd have thought of and he didn't even remember buying the polo shirt but Evan was right - he would look good in them. Smiling at Evan he leant over and brushing a kiss against his forehead he rumbled, "Why don't you be a good boy and go make me some coffee and maybe some toast while I grab a quick shower and get dressed."

"Okay Daddy," agreed Evan, the smaller man hesitating a moment before flinging his arms around Randy's waist and hugging him tightly, whispering, "Thank you for this."

Randy closed his eyes and resting his face against the soft brown hair, he hugged Evan back whispering, "You're welcome – you know I love making my boy happy."

Pulling apart Evan headed out into the hall leaving Randy on his own. He looked at the clothes Evan handed him noticing the price tag. Evan must have bought the polo shirt for such an outing like todays. "What a good boy," Randy whispered, chuckling sheepishly when he realised he was actually alone and didn't need to keep up the game right now.

He entered the bathroom and placed his outfit on the counter then walked over to the stand up shower. Turning the knobs to adjust the water he waited until it was just the right level of hot for his bronze skin. Stepping into the water he closed his eyes as the water cascaded over his hard muscles, waking them from where he had been asleep about thirty minutes ago.

He felt his lower body stirring as thoughts of what he and Evan would be doing later today started to fill his mind. Images involving shooting, the small not so innocent touches that would pass between them as he "taught" his boy how to shoot. Then the aftermath when he would be all coiled like his Viper nickname and ready to strike and prey on Evan's beautiful body.

His hand wrapped around his shaft and pumped it slowly, just fantasizing about the idea of Evan lying under him, begging him to touch him, needing him in the most intimate of ways. Closing his eyes he tilted his head back and let the shower, and his own hand, relive a little of his early morning tension.


	2. Chapter 2

Sauntering into the kitchen, Randy smiled as he watched Evan prepare the requested breakfast. Moving stealthily he crept up on his small lover and then with no warning at all wrapped his arms around Evan's waist and lifted him off the ground. The resulting squeal followed by a loud curse made Randy giggle and as he set the scowling Evan back on the ground he brushed a kiss into Evan's hair rumbling, "D'I make you jump, My boy?"

"Yes you did!" pouted Evan, smirking up at his daddy. He poked his tongue out at the older man then handed him a coffee saying, "Here one coffee as requested."

Randy took the cup and leaning down kissed Evan's cheek – fighting the urge to kiss his lover properly – and murmured, "You take such good care of me - thank you."

"You're welcome," breathed Evan locking his eyes with Randy as he added meaningfully, "Daddy."

Randy shivered in delight then pulling back he wandered to the breakfast counter. Taking a long sip of the coffee he watched as Evan bent down to grab a plate. As he did Randy noticed the t-shirt ride up revealing just the top of the band of Evan's underwear. He could see a pure white band which could mean only one thing – Evan was wearing his tighty whities. Just the mere thought of his lover encased in those innocent looking shorts made Randy groan out loud. He was now going to be envisioning those on Evan and nothing else all day. When Evan wore them for the initial game of "Daddy" Randy had wanted to just ripped them off him and masturbate onto them, among other things which he was sure in due time he would get to do.

Sipping on his coffee he watched Evan eat his breakfast of bacon and eggs and cereal. Fruity Pebble which they bought last week when John was staying over as a joke but it turned out both of them enjoyed eating them.

"Daddy," whined Evan shaking Randy from his thoughts.

"Yes my boy," Randy set his coffee down wondering why Evan was using that tone when he could see nothing wrong.

"We're out of pebbles," Evan pouted a little and tried not to bust out laughing at how silly he sounded.

"We can pick up more on the way home from the range I promise," Randy chuckled. "I know you love those fruity things, especially the purple ones."

"So when are we leaving? And which car are we taking?" Evan shovelled a mouth full of egg into his mouth.

"As soon as you're done eating and you can pick the car," Randy poured another cup of coffee.

"Really?" asked Evan excitedly, "I can choose?"

Randy nodded smiling indulgently at the look on Evan face.

"You mean it?" asked Evan licking his lips, "I can choose any single car in the garage?"

"That's what I said," rumbled Randy smirking as the tip of Evan's tongue poked out between his lips, a sure sign he was deep in thought.

After a few moments Evan gave a little giggle and making sure to give Randy his best big puppy eyes he asked innocently, "Can we take the Bentley?"

The splutter of coffee and the following coughs were enough to make Evan giggle behind his hand. Randy glared at him snapping, "My Bentley? You seriously want me to drive my Bentley along those dirt roads? It'll get filthy!"

"I'll clean it when we get back," offered Evan letting his voice drop slightly causing Randy to sigh wistfully. It was a sigh that turned into a full groan as Evan added seductively, "You can watch me while I do it, watch me clean every single bit of it..." he slid off his stole and walking around to stand in front of Randy he tilted his head and smiled the most innocent and yet erotic smile he could and he breathed, "You know how messy I get when I clean things..."

Randy groaned again just picturing Evan soaking wet cleaning his car. It as enough to have him shifting uncomfortably on his stool. Then realising what his lover was doing Randy glowered at him fondly and snarled, "You are being a very bad boy," he leant forward and sliding his hand around Evan's neck he pulled him closer. Opening his legs so Evan stood between his powerful thighs Randy caressed the back of his neck adding warmly, "And if you don't behave I'm going to have to punish you. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that, would you...My boy?"

"No Daddy I want your rewards not your punishments," Evan smirked knowing full well he enjoyed the punishment just as much as the reward.

"Good boy, ok lets go put my guns in their cases so we can get going to the range," Randy started towards his storage room where he kept his large collection of fire arms. ``Any certain gun you would like to shoot today boy?`` Randy picked up one of his favourite hand guns stroking it lovingly before packing it in a case with the bullets.

``Can I try this one,`` Evan picked up a gun he had used before in the past but for sake of the game he was going to act like he had never used it. ``I`ve always wanted to shoot this one.``

Randy knew to play along and nodded and gave the ok then went about packing the gun. He was glad Evan picked a gun he had used before because he had been worried the younger man might have selected something with too much fire power for the range.

Randy picked out one final gun that packed a little punch but would be fun to teach Evan to shoot because it would require body contact between them. ``Ok there we`re are ready to go.``

Evan was grinning as Randy eased his beloved Bentley out of the garage and onto the drive. Opening the door Evan climbed in making sure to wipe his feet before setting foot inside the cream interior. Snuggling back into the soft leather seat he looked over and grinned at Randy. Randy lowered his dark glasses and winked at him before growling, "Put you belt on."

"Yes Daddy," chuckled Evan quickly belting up and settling back for the short drive.

As they headed along Evan started fidgeting. Noticing the wriggling going on beside him Randy rumbled, "You okay, my boy? You seem...wriggly?"

"Just trying to get comfy," mumbled Evan, frowning slightly as he wriggled some more.

"You uncomfortable?" asked Randy risking a sideways glance.

"Well kind of," admitted Evan a slight blush working its way up his face.

"Kinda? What's wrong?"

There wasn't a reply and it was only after Randy growled at him that Evan confessed, "I'm not used to wearing such well constricting underwear."

Randy coughed trying very hard to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Seeing the pout Evan threw him, Randy gave a little chuckle. Taking one hand off the wheel he reached over and caressing Evan's thigh he soothed, "Don't worry my boy, Daddy'll make it worth your while I promise."

"Really Daddy you mean that?" Evan gave Randy a seductive look. "Does that mean I can have a bag of cheesy chips at the range?"

Randy knew what happened anytime Evan ate those chips - finger licking. Those chips were just coated with cheese powder and when you ate them your fingertips got coated with the cheese. Whenever Evan ate them he made a show out of licking his fingers. Letting his tongue make long sweeps up and down his fingers, then he would swirl it around the tips getting all the cheese.

Then there was the noises, Evan would make more mmms and smacking sounds . The scene drew Randy's mind straight to the gutter every time and all he could ever see was Evan on his knees licking up and down his shaft making those same noises and using those same techniques.

"You can have them but you must be a good boy and wipe your fingers on a napkin because only naughty boys lick their fingers clean," Randy flexed his hands around the steering wheel.

"But Daddy that's a waste of cheese and the cheese taste so good," Evan whined.

"No licking or I will punish you. And that is a promise," the Viper gave a wicked grin knowing full well Evan would break the rules.

*********************

Randy signed them into range noting with delight that barely anyone else was there. Picking up his gun case he indicated for Evan to follow him. As they wandered through the club house towards the shooting range Randy glanced across and murmured, "We'll have to be careful never know when you're gonna get snapped being in public."

"I do know that," chuckled Evan, "And don't worry I'll be subtle..." he paused and glancing around he leant in closer whispering, "...Daddy."

Randy growled deep in his throat and glared at the smaller man but Evan simply grinned back at him and winked. Giggling to himself he pushed the door open and stepped out onto the range a low whistle escaping his lips as he realised they had been assigned an outside range. Glancing back he called, "Its beautiful out here."

Randy nodded in agreement even though he wasn't looking anywhere except at Evan's smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The warm sun beamed down on them. It was a nice late spring day and the temperature was above the seasonal, making it unnecessary for them to wear jackets while shooting. Randy pulled his jacket off and set it on a bench before looking to Evan. "Set your jacket over here, boy," he smiled as Evan shot him a mischievous look.

Evan put extra swing into his hips as he walked over to Randy and placed his jacket on the bench. "So what do we need to do first?" he looked on as Randy picked up a pair of orange headphone looking things.

"We need to guard our ears," Randy placed the muffs on Evan's head before putting a pair of his own on. "Then these," he placed a pair of clear glasses over Evan's eyes and then did the same.

"Making sure I'm kept unharmed?" Evan stepped in close to Randy.

"That's what good Daddies do," the Viper grinned letting his teeth show before running his tongue over them and his lips as if he were about to eat a meal. "Isn't it, my boy?"

"Yes Daddy," breathed Evan smiling at him, "You're a very good Daddy who always takes care of me."

Randy shifted position and taking a deep breath he pulled his mind back from the gutter before rumbling, "Come here, now you remember how to hold a gun while you're at the range?"

"Yep," nodded Evan knowing Randy was being serious.

Randy nodded and opening the gun case he reached in and pulled out the smaller hand gun he'd selected for Evan. Handing it over he watched as Evan checked the chamber before nodding and holding his hand out for some ammunition.

Pulling a box of ammunition out he rumbled, "Come on I'll show you how to get started."

He lead the way to one of the stations and setting his box down he tapped out a few bullets and handing them to Evan he murmured, "Turn round, face the target."

Evan obeyed stepping in front of Randy. Leaning back slightly he rolled his hips then asked softly, "Are you going to load my gun for my Daddy?"

"If you're a good boy I'll unload it as well," whispered Randy, his lips brushing Evan's ear and making the smaller man shiver with sheer anticipation.

Randy took the gun and checked the gun clip making sure it was filled with unused ammo. Loading the clip into the gun he nudged Evan over.

"Just going to take a couple test shots to make sure its firing ok," Randy smiled.

"Ok," Evan stood over to the side of the booth. He watched intently as Randy took aim, admiring how the muscled arms flexed under the shirt he wore. Looking upward he saw Randy's gaze stead on the target he had the gun pointed at.

Randy fired a few rounds before letting out a breath that he had been holding in while shoot. "Gun is in perfect order," Randy handed it to Evan. "Your turn, Boy. Get up here and see if you can hit the target. "

Evan knew how to shoot a gun and he had been to the range a few times before but they were playing their game and in the game it was only his second time or maybe even first time here. He trembled a little, and bit his lip acting nervous as he took his place.

Evan lifted his arms up taking aim with the gun. Randy could tell Evan was playing along and knew in his mind what was probably to come next. Evan shot once and hit low on the target. Frowning at the shot he turned to Randy. "Daddy can you shot me how to do it again?"

Randy bites back his smirk. With a practiced ease he slid into place behind Evan and running a hand down Evan's gun arm he wrapped his fingers around the smaller man's wrist. Brining the arm up he rumbled, "Lean back into me, spoon against me," he waited letting Evan get comfortable then rolling his hips he nudged Evan's feet further apart ordering," You need a firm base to shoot from."

"Yes Daddy," whispered Evan fighting hard not to whimper as Randy caressed his wrist.

"Now raise your arm," instructed Randy letting Evan bring their joint arms up. He ran his other hand down Evan's side settling on his hip. Pulling him round slightly he murmured, "Relax you're tense."

"Can't help it," replied Evan fighting hard not to let his voice wobbles. He wasn't lying having Randy touch him the way he was, was doing things to his brain and his body.

"Relax," rumbled Randy, He caressed Evan's wrist instructed, "Now look along the barrel of the gun, that's it," he tightened his grip on Evan's hip, "focus on the target and take deep breaths."

He felt Evan obeying him, deep breaths forcing the compact body back into his. Dipping his head Randy whispered, "You're doing so well,"

Evan turned slightly and grinned then turning his attention back to the target he resume the position then after a few seconds he asked breathless, "Am I ready to shoot, Daddy?"

"Yes. Now just squeeze the trigger," Randy held Evan's arm steady and the younger man pulled the trigger. The gun fired and the kick back pushed Evan into Randy more. When Evan release the trigger he felt Randy's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Daddy, why is your hand there," Evan glanced up at Randy.

"Just helping you stay steady," he quickly removed his hand.

"Thank you," Evan moved over to the side of the station. "Can I watch you shoot now?" Evan batted his eye lashes trying to look innocent.

"Alright," Randy smiled knowing Evan got turned on by watching him shoot rounds.

Evan looked on as Randy got his gun out. The older man's back to him he studied how the shirt stretched over the board back and how a bit of Randy's tattoo peeked out from the collar. Randy turned holding his gun and clicked the clip in.

"Is that your favourite one?" Evan asked moving closer to examine the gun.

"Yes it is for now. I'm sure I'll see a new one and it will become my new favourite," Randy straighten up. "I change my favourites often on most everything except you, my boy. You I'll never trade in."

Evan stared up at him and suddenly realising that Randy wasn't playing, he favoured the taller man with an amazing smile. Letting his hand trail down Randy's free arm, Evan leant in and breathed, "Let me see you, Daddy, let me watch you fire the gun."

Randy glanced down and chuckled teasing fondly, "You really are a kinky little minx, aren't you?"

"Only for you," replied Evan moving back towards the table giving Randy room to shoot.

Smiling as Evan's words sunk in Randy took a deep breath and turned towards the target. Rolling his neck, he flexed his arm out a few times then setting his feet in a wide stance, he slowly raised his arm took aimed unleashed a volley of rounds. As each one hit the target Evan felt his body reacting more and more until he was unable to sit still. As Randy lowered the gun and discharged the spent cartridge into the bucket he glanced up and saw Evan' flushed face. Chuckling to himself, he called, "My boy, remember what I taught you?"

"Always clean up after you discharge," replied Evan, his voice dripping with sexual innuendo.

He grabbed a cartridge bucket and hurried over to where Randy was standing. Making a show of sinking down onto his knees in front of Randy he started to pick up the spent cartridges, dropping them nosily into the bucket. Suddenly he stopped as he felt a hand caressing his hair. Glancing up he found himself staring up into Randy's face, his face almost pressed against Randy's thighs as he shifted closer. He licked his lips barely stifling a whisper as Randy cupped his face and rumbled, "Such a good boy."

Evan smiled and continued picking up the casings. Randy watch Evan bent over almost on all four imagine in his head that Evan was only in his white underwear. Evan wiggled his rear a tad and Randy had to swallow the groan that wanted to escape his lips. He wasn't sure if he wanted to shoot guns any longer or back Evan against the station ways and shoot something else all over the younger man.

Placing his hand on Randy's thigh Evan stood up holding the buck. "I got them all Daddy," Evan pressed his body against Randy's.

"Would you like another turn to shoot?" Randy ruffled Evan's hair trying to get back into the game.

"Sure Daddy and after we each had a turn can we have a snack in the club house?" Evan chimed with hope.

"Of course you know I can't deny you anything," Randy replied as he loaded the gun for Evan. "Now do you want me to help you again or do you want to fire it or would you like to tried on your own.

"Um," Evan pretend to think about it but knew already what he was going to say. "Help me one more time please Daddy.

Randy smiled indulgently and reaching over, he pulled Evan into position in front of him. Again he rested his hand on Evan's hip turning him slightly to improve the stance. Then as Evan checked the gun Randy asked, "You need me to steady your hand again?"

"Yes please," replied Evan, both of them knowing full well he didn't need any help at all.

Randy slid his other hand down Evan's exposed arm curling his fingers around the firm wrist. Again they raised their arms together. Taking aim Randy murmured, "Now," and Evan pulled the trigger. The recoil made him lean back again, and as he rested against Randy's chest, the older man bent his head down and breathed, "You're doing an amazing job."

Evan shivered as randy rolled his hips against then. Then he mewed in disappointment as Randy stepped away. Silencing Evan's protest with a look Randy ordered "Let me see you do it yourself. Show me what you've learned," he locked his eyes with Evan adding meaningfully," Let me see you shoot."

Evan gave a sly smile then shooting Randy a crafty wink he turned his attention to the target took a deep breath then let loose a few rounds. Each one hit the target dead on and as he lowered the gun he grinned asking with feigned innocence, "Do you really think I'm doing a good job, Daddy?"

"You always do a good job," Randy smiled walking over to see who many bullets made their target. "See you don't need me helping you and more, my boy."

"But I like it when you help me," Evan pressed up against Randy nuzzling his shirt a little.

"I know you do but don't you want to be a man?" Randy pushed Evan back a little so he could tilt his chin upward.

"Some day I guess," Evan frowned. "But I like being your boy."

"I know and even when you're a man you are still my boy," Randy gave a little wink.

"Can I have a hug Daddy?" Evan dug his toe into the ground.

"Of course," Randy extended his arms and Evan stepped into the embrace really snuggling against the firm chest of Randy's. Randy was though was cautious because they were out in public looking around so no one came to their station. He did enjoy the contact Evan's hands roaming his back making him wish they were home alone.

"Daddy?" Evan mumbled into Randy's chest.

"Yes my boy?"

"Can we go eat now?" Evan looked up with a set of puppy eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts.

Randy stared down into the liquid eyes and smiled faintly. Nodding slowly he rumbled," Clean the range first then we can go grab a bite to eat."

Evan gave a little crow of triumph and working quickly he soon had all of their discarded ammunition gathered up and safely stored in the buckets. As Randy packed their guns away he glanced over and realised Evan was watching him. Tilting his head questioningly, he asked, "You okay, my boy?"

Evan nodded and taking a deep breath he pushed away from the able. Sauntering over to where Randy was standing he slid into place beside him and murmured, "I was just thinking how lucky I am."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah," nodded Evan, "Lucky to have someone as amazing as you as my Daddy."

Randy didn't reply but then he didn't need to the smile lighting his normally serious face said more than words ever could. Closing the gun case with a snap he picked the case off the table and resting his hand in the small of Evan's back he guided the smaller man back towards the club house.


End file.
